There But for the Grace of God
by FallaciousPanther
Summary: Titania makes one mistake, and is mortally wounded. Luckily, Rhys is there to save her... and more. LEMON, Titania/Rhys. Oneshot, OOCness.


Titania brandished her axe as the wounded bandit bounded towards the trees, vanishing into the foliage. She slashed the air, blood flying from her weapon and tracing an arc through the air.

"You're not getting away," She muttered, taking off on her steed to give chase.

Only then did she realize her mistake... and it was too late.

She heard a twig snap behind her and twisted in her seat to get a look, and a flash of white met her gaze, followed by the feeling of her flesh being cleaved. The burning sensation as her wound hit the cold air overwhelmed her, and she fell as her horse reared in a panic, her foot becoming snagged in the stirrup. Her steed took off, dragging her along for some time, before her ankle snapped and she was freed, left in the brush.

"Am... I really going to die like this...?" She thought dimly, her vision becoming a red blur from the pain and loss of blood. She tried to move, but her body responded sluggishly. "I...can't feel my legs. My arms won't move, either... Damn it... Help..."

And then everything went black.

"Hello? Hello? If you're awake, say something!"

The voice tugged at the edge of her subconscious, prompting her into a state of semi-wakefulness. She felt someone shake her gently, and she opened her eyes blearily. "Hunh...?"

An orange-haired young man clothed in white robes slowly came into vision.

"Oh, good. You're awake," He said, smiling serenely. "You've been unconscious for three days."

Titania groaned slightly as she sat up. "Where am I? And... Who are you...?" She ran a hand through her hair, which had been taken out of its braid. Her armor was gone, too. And... so were her clothes. Heat rose to her cheeks. "M-My armor..."

"Oh, I had to take it off. You had grievous wounds that needed to be treated right away," The young man said, somewhat apologetically. "But... My apologies. I failed to introduce myself... I'm Rhys. It's your good luck that the first person you met since your injury was a cleric. I was able to stabilize you... But even though you've been healed, you should lay in bed for a while longer."

The wounded paladin sighed. "I... see. Rhys, was it? Thank you for saving me." She was grateful, but at the same time her heart was pounding faster than it should be... Instinctively, she drew her blanket closer around her, which only served to make her curves more prominent. Rhys' eyes lingered on her body longer than Titania would have liked. More now than ever, she felt exceedingly vulnerable.

"I... think I'm going to rest," Titania said quietly, though she didn't really feel tired. She rolled onto her side, turning her back to Rhys. Then she froze as she felt his hand touch her shoulder, trace a line down her back, and slide down her curvaceous hip.

"I can provide you with more than one service," Rhys purred. He laid down right behind her and pressed his body up against hers.

"S-Stop..." Titania muttered, nervously. She felt the heat rise to her neck and cheeks again. Her heart throbbed violently. She wanted to moan, but forced herself not to.

Rhys smirked slightly, as his erection grew and pressed against Titania through the folds of cloth. "Stop...? Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it..." He pulled the blankets away suddenly, causing the redhead to gasp as she was exposed. Her hands instinctively flew to her chest and she crossed her legs.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm 'healing' you," Rhys grinned, shrugging his robes off and pushing his manhood in between her tightly crossed thighs. Titania gasped and shuddered at his touch, indecision beginning to cause her to open up slightly. Part of her wanted this. It seemed so rebellious and spontaneous, and the idea was exciting to her... Whereas another part of her repulsed the idea of having sex with a man she barely knew. But which part of herself should she be listening to? Finally deciding to let things run their course, she turned and hooked one leg around Rhys, pulling him into a kiss.

They broke apart for air and Rhys began trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, eliciting a loud moan from the paladin. She twisted, the sensations spurring her onward. "Please... Hurry up... P-Put it inside me..." He obliged, lifting her leg and slowly pushing his length into her. She gasped, tightening around him and digging her nails into his back. He started to thrust, slowly at first, but began to gain speed.

Their dance of passion went on, their sexual juices leaking and beginning to soak the bedsheets. Titania's whimpers had grown into strangled cries of ecstacy; Rhys was now pounding into her as hard as he could.

"Ahh.. yes...! Yes!" Rhys kissed her roughly. "I'm gonna cum...!"

"Not... Not yet!" Titania gasped. "I'm n-not there yet...! Almost... there...!"

"Sorry, Titania... I can't stop...! I'm going to cum!" Rhys shook violently, plunging deep into her as his semen shot forth. Titania trembled too, shaking as her legs wrapped around him, and she released shortly after him.

"So... are you glad I found you when I did..?" Rhys panted, rolling off of her.

"Y...Yes..."


End file.
